


Dance with somebody.

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celebrations, M/M, drunken dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: You don't have to be blackout drunk to dance with somebody.Just mildly tipsy works just as well.





	Dance with somebody.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 133 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> I wanted to do a short happy story.  
> Maybe Baby will be concluded tomorrow.  
> And I'll post something on Monday with will help with all my longer stories. 
> 
> If you have any questions, just drop by [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) I always answer truthfully. :}

Drinking in the safety of the onsen common room should have been... well safe. Then again Yuuri knows his family and he should have seen it coming that they would keep filling up his glass. Plus he's certain Victor helped. In the end it's a traditional Katsuki celebration. 

Well the katsudon and the beer and sake were, as was the music and the drunk dancing. Except, the drunk dancing was never before two people slowly grinding into each other in between various forms of ball room dances. Completely ignoring the rest. 

Yuuri slips his left hand around Victor's neck, he slips his right one in his back pocket and uses it to pull Victor closer to him. Not that there was much space left anymore before. Pulling Victor's head down and rubbing his cheek to the older man's just feels right. Victor pulls him in closer by tightening his grip around Yuuri's waist. 

This is the closest to sex one should ever have in public, is the last coherent thought he has before Yuuri suddenly changes the dance style and pulling him in a fast tango. After that they keep changing between who gets the lead, never discussing it, just flowing to it effortlessly as if they've been dancing all of their lives. In the end most people just move out of their way. Even going as far as to move some of the tables further away to give them room. 

And Victor laughing about Yuuri mumbling there was enough room to challenge Yuri for a dance off, was just nice banter. Victor twirls him in out and back in, but before he can complete the action with a dip, Yuuri changes footing and beats him too it. 

Not that he really thinks about his next move, but part of him wants to get back at Victor for what he had done that day when Yuri first showed up. So he rubs his thumb over Victor's lip, giving him a devilish smile.

"And Victor, am I releasing enough of my Eros now." At this Yuuri leans closer till the tip of his nose is against Victor's. 

The floor never had a chance in avoiding them, but then they never saw Makka coming for them either. 

So now they are drunk, entangled in each others limbs and being covered in doggy kisses. Completely missing the nasty look Mari gets from Minako, who was utterly enjoying the show. Makka doesn't matter, all they cares is that their two most favorite people are there to hug and pet them. Their tongue is going everywhere and, poorly to the people who would have liked to see where it would have gone to, is doing a great job sobering them up just enough to remember there are people around. 

"Good Makka, sweet Makka. Get off of us, and we will let you out for a walk." Yuuri giggles, pulling the dog down to rub their ears. 

They get up, say their good nights to the rest of the people there and move to get their shoes on and take Makka's leash. 

In the end they end up at the beach. even though it is night, there are no streetlights there, the full moon lights the place just enough. Once morning rolls in Yuuri will blame most of it on the lingering alcohol. When Victor pulls out his phone and puts on a number from an old fifty's dance movie, Yuuri steps right into his arms and let's himself be swayed.

This time he doesn't change position and let's himself be dipped. And as one has less grip on sand they again land on the ground. Makka just looks at them and decides to go exploring a bit. Leaving them to do some exploring of their own. 

Moving back to the onsen when the need to shed clothes becomes more for them than they are willing to bear. Makka follows in sheer joy as they find themselves almost running through the streets. Once back in the onsen they can hear the party still in full swing, but they slip off their shoes and move to Victor's room. sending Makka to spend the night in Yuuri's as they don't want to traumatize the dog. 

Victor will forever remember the dances they did that night. Yuuri definitely found his Eros, and he was utterly enjoying it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
